


Brownies

by wonder_fox36



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, Snacks & Snack Food, Surprise Kissing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: Bukan pertama kali Tzuyu memakan brownies, tetapi kali ini, browniesnya terasa berkali lipat lebih manis dibandingkan yang pernah ia makan.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun (mentioned)
Kudos: 8





	Brownies

"Momo, ayo bantu aku buat bikin kue!" rengek Sana dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ck, kenapa sih, lagian bikin brownies doang masa lo ga bisa sih San?" ketus Momo.

"Ga bisa, makanya bantuin!!!"

"Gue mager, kalo gue bantu, gue dapet apa?"

"Duh, lo maunya apa?"

"Lo ga ganggu gue dan Dahyun malem ini ampe besok!"

"Yaudah deal! Ini gue kan mau bikin brownies buat Tzuyu! Gue mau nginep disana malem ini tau ga!"

"Bilang kek dari tadi. Gue cuma bantu pas adonan, sisanya lo yang kerjain di bawah arahan gue!"

Dengan wajah sedikit malas, Momo ditarik oleh Sana menuju dapur apartemennya.

Sana dan Momo tinggal bertiga dengan Mina di apartemen ini, namun saat ini, Mina sedang pulang ke kampung halamannya di benua Amerika. Karena itu, malam ini hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa di apartemen luas ini.

"Itu ovennya belum panas! Panasin dulu!"

"Lo kocoknya yang bener, ikutin gue!"

"Kok kuning dan putih telornya belom lo pisah? Pisahin yang bener! Kuningnya jangan ampe ancur!"

"Kenapa lo pake cokelat ini? Ini ga bisa buat brownies! Lo beli merk * dulu di minimarket bawah sekarang, cepetan!"

Begitu banyak ocehan Momo yang menempel di telinga Sana, namun ia tak peduli. Ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk kekasihnya.

 _Momo bacot banget astaga tapi gue butuh dia_ pikir Sana, sambil berjalan menuju apartemennya setelah membeli cokelat yang dimaksud oleh Momo.

"Ini bener kan mo?" tanya Sana setelah tiba di dapur apartemennya.

"Yap, sekarang masukin cokelatnya. Terus, ini topingnya lo mau pake apa? Jangan pake keju itu, udah kadaluarsa tadi gue liat. Buang aja," kata Momo.

"Hmm kalo gitu almond aja kali ya? Masih ada stocknya."

"Yaudah, potong dulu almondnya."

Sana memotong almondnya tepat setelah memasukkan adonan cokelat. Kemudian menatanya dengan rapi di atas brownies yang siap untuk dipanggang.

"Diset berapa lama ini dipanggangnya?" tanya Sana kepada Momo.

"25 menit."

"Oke."

Kemudian Sana duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Momo.

"Mo?"

"Hngg?"

"Kok Tzuyu dulu mau ya ama gue?"

"Gue juga heran. Lo pake dukun mana?"

"KENAPA LO MALAH NGEIYAIN?"

"Ya gimana."

"Nyebelin ah lo."

"Kek baru kenal gue sehari dua hari aja lo."

"Lo mau ngapain ama si Dubu kalo gue semaleman pergi?"

"Yaaa, you know lah"

"Jangan di kasur gue!"

"Idih apaan orang cuma mau nonton netflix"

_"Netflix and Chill?"_

"Yaa, mungkin kali yaa."

"Dasar lo ah. Lusa Mina pulang loh, kalo dia marah liat kosan berantakan, gue ga mau ikutan!"

"Iya elah santai aja napa sih bu."

Tak terasa 25 menit berlalu. Sana mengeluarkan browniesnya dan segera bergegas pergi menuju rumah Tzuyu.

"Gue duluan. Dubu kapan nyampe sini?" tanya Sana.

"Katanya lagi di taxi sih, paling 10 menitan juga nyampe."

"Yaudah, tiati di rumah ya lo."

Sana mengeluarkan mobilnya dari tempat parkir dan menginjak gas meninggalkan apartemen setelah melambaikan tangan pada Momo.

Malam ini terasa ramai. Jalan raya dipenuhi mobil-mobil yang mayoritas diisi oleh keluarga yang hendak berlibur ke luar kota.

Sudah dua jam Sana terjebak macet, padahal rute ini biasa hanya ditempuh dalam waktu 45 menit. Hingga akhirnya, Sana tiba di rumah Tzuyu pukul 11 malam, saat hujan mulai deras. Tzuyu langsung menyambut Sana dan memberikannya selembar handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Sayang, kamu ga kehujanan? Dingin ga?" tanya Tzuyu sambil membantu Sana mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Enggak, tzutzu. Kan aku pake mobil. Cuma kena hujan tadi pas abis buka gerbang doang, hehehe."

"Tapi ini kamu basah kuyup banget... Ganti baju dulu yuk? Pake baju aku dulu aja."

"Oke, tzutzu!"

Sana mengikuti Tzuyu menuju lantai 2, tempat kamarnya berada. Tzuyu handuk bersih kepada Sana.

"Sayang, mandi dulu aja pake air hangat. Nanti bajunya aku simpen."

Sana mengangguk. Ia segera menuju ke dalam kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower air hangat. Membersihkan sekujur tubuhnya hingga sudut-sudut yang sulit dijangkau, kemudian membilasnya dengan air hangat. Tak lama, ia keluar mengenakan baju yang diberikan Tzuyu dan melilitkan handuk di rambutnya. 

"Sayang?" panggil Tzuyu.

"Iya?"

"Kamu bawa brownies?"

"Iya hehe."

"Beli dimana?"

"Kok beli?? Bikin dong!"

"Bohooong?"

"Kalo ga percaya tanya aja Momo!"

"Iya deh percaya," kata Tzuyu sambil mengecup kening Sana. "Bukan dibikinin Momo tapi kan?" goda Tzuyu/

"Engga! Aku bikin sendiri! Mana mau dia bikinin buat aku!"

"Yaudah percaya kok ehehehe. Udah tengah malem ni, makan brownies ga takut gemuk?"

"Emang kalo aku nanti jadi gemuk, kamu gamau lagi sama aku?"

:Bukan gitu sayang tapi-"

"Jawab aja," desak Sana.

"Ya tetep mau lah," jawab Tzuyu.

Sana tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengambil sepotong brownies dengan potongan panjang, dan menyimpan brownies itu di bibirnya. Kemudian, ia menghadap ke arah Tzuyu, memegang pundaknya, kemudian memberikan brownies yang terdapat di mulutnya ke mulut Tzuyu. Tzuyu terkejut akan perlakuan sang kekasih yang mendadak ini. Namun, Ia mengikuti permainannya. Ia menggigit brownies kecil itu perlahan-lahan, hingga akhirnya sepenuhnya habis.

Bukan pertama kali Tzuyu memakan brownies, tetapi kali ini, browniesnya terasa berkali lipat lebih manis dibandingkan yang pernah ia makan.

"Tzutzu, mau lagi?"


End file.
